Some networks of routes have many vehicles concurrently moving to perform separate tasks. For example, underground mines can include many interconnected tunnels and drifts through which mining vehicles move to perform mining operations. Because of the limited space inside the mine, the movements of the mining vehicles can be significantly limited. When many mining vehicles are concurrently moving to perform various tasks of the mining operations, conflicts can frequently arise between the mining vehicles.
These conflicts can involve vehicle collisions, vehicles being blocked from further movement due to other vehicles, and the like. To reduce occurrences of these conflicts, the mining vehicles may operate according to a schedule to restrict movements of the vehicles to locations and times of the schedule. But, with many concurrently moving vehicles in a continuous moving system of the vehicles, generation of a schedule that does not include any conflicts between the vehicles can be labor intensive and/or require significant computational power. Additionally, allowing individual operators of the vehicles to individually choose how to control the vehicles likely leads to many conflicts, as the operators may be unaware of the movements of other vehicles.